


When It Rains

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [34]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Canon, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When their car breaks down in the middle of nowhere in a rainstorm, Asher and Olivia act on feelings they’ve long been holding back.





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).

> For Manon, who wanted “Things you said in the rain” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.
> 
> I realized it’s been too long since I wrote some Ashivia and decided that needed to change. So here we are.

"Damn it!"

Olivia sighs when Asher slams his hand down against the front of the car. They're miles from home or any sign of life. Mostly because any reasonable person is inside, safe and warm and dry. Away from the rain currently falling mercilessly down around them. 

Asher has spent the least ten minutes cursing to himself as he tries to fix the car. Not that it seems to be working. The cursing or the cursing.

Olivia had offered to help as soon as the car gave its final whine and Asher had pulled over to the side of the road. He'd told her he could handle it and she should stay in the car.

Now he's leaning with his head against the car as he mutters words she can't hear. 

Sighing again, Olivia unbuckles her seatbelt and moves her hand towards the door. She takes a deep breath and then opens the door, jumping out of the car. 

The cold rain starts pounding down on her, already sending a chill down to her bones. She ignores it and walks towards Asher.

He shakes his head when he notices her, "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"It looked like you might need some help," she says, pushing her damp hair back out of her face. 

"Do you know anything about fixing cars?"

"Do you?" she counters. 

"Of course not!" Asher exclaims, throwing his hands up. "My dad always had people for that. I never had any reason to learn."

Olivia walks towards him and looks down at the mess of parts that she has no idea what any of them mean. 

"Maybe we should just wait in the car," Olivia offers. 

"And what? Hope someone drives by and sees us? Or our phones get service again?"

"What's the alternative?" Olivia asks. "Freezing to death in the rain trying to fix a car when you have no idea what you're doing?"

Asher scowls, "Yes. Thank you for reminding me yet another way I'm a screw up!"

"That's not what I was saying!"

"Then what? What is your point?"

"That I care about you, you idiot!" Olivia shouts, her frustration bubbling to the surface. "I care about you. And I don't want you out here getting sick or hurt. So why don't you just stop being so…"

Olivia's words cut off on a noise of surprise when her lips are suddenly occupied. Asher is kissing her. His hands cool against her cheeks as his lips move against hers. Once the surprise leaves her she kisses him back. 

He goes to pull back but she stops him, moving a hand up to tangle in his hair and pull him back down. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she teases before kissing him again. 

She feels him smile against her lips as one of his hands leaves her cheek and trails down her neck, her arm, across her hip, before moving around her waist and pulling her closer. 

Her body feels like it's on fire, a contrast to the cold rain still beating against her skin. She can't get enough of the feeling. She wants more of it. Wants to know what all these things feel like with a clear head. When she can admit to herself that this is what she wants. 

"You're not going to pull away from me again are you?" Asher's words are teasing but Olivia can hear the fear in them. 

She rakes her nails across his scalp and smiles. "Never again."

She knows it won't be that easy, of course. Their lives never are. They'll no doubt have arguments and sometimes Olivia will want to throttle him. But they'll work through it. 

They've been in darkness before and found their way out. They understand each other better than anyone else ever could. She loves him and though he hasn't said it yet she knows he loves her. 

She can tell by the way he looks at her, touches her, accepts her. 

They're going to be okay. At least in the long run. First they need to find a way out of the rain. 

She smiles and takes his hand, walking backwards towards the car. He raises an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"I think we need to get out of these wet clothes, don't you?"

Asher looks around the deserted highway, "Here?"

She shrugs and opens the backdoor to the car. She climbs in and immediately pulls her wet shirt over her head. 

Asher is still standing at the door looking in at her. She throws her shirt at him, hitting him in the face. "Stop staring and get in here."

He rolls his eyes and crawls into the car, shutting the door behind him. She pulls him to her, gasping at the feeling of his wet clothes against her bare skin. 

She leans up and kisses him, pulling back to murmur against his lips. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Her hands slip under his wet shirt, pushing it up as she goes. He closes his eyes and raises his arms to help her get it off him. 

Their eyes meet and she smiles, brushing a hand across his cheek. "You know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to," he tells her. "I just don't want to rush. I care about you too, Olivia. I want to do things right this time."

She feels her eyes welling up. Despite his bravado there is a softer side to Asher. One people rarely see. But he's letting it out more and more. 

"Okay," she says. "We'll go slow."

He smiles and kisses her softly. Once. Twice. On the third she pulls back with a laugh. "What happened to going slow?"

"That doesn't mean we can't kiss," he says. "Or make out for a little bit."

"Mmhmm. Just admit it, Ash. You find me irresistible."

"I do," he says, not even trying to deny it. 

He kisses her again, pressing her back against the seat. Later she'll tell him just how much he means to her. When they're dry and the setting is more appropriate. For now, she lets herself get lost in his kisses as the rain continues to fall around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
